Pouring the contents of a bucket (e.g., liquid, paint) into one or more other containers can be time consuming and physically challenging. The present invention features a pouring device for facilitating the pouring of contents into other containers. The pouring device allows a user to pivot a base on which the bucket is placed via a handle. The base is oriented at a certain height above the ground surface so a user does not have to hold up the bucket him/herself.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.